


Это милое слово «убийство»

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [23]
Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке на blindfold_spn: Бездушный Сэм / Том Ханнигер, жесткий секс, бондаж, грязные разговоры — что угодно, даже секс на свежих трупах, если воображение автора позволит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это милое слово «убийство»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kill Is Such a Friendly Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701140) by [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink). 



Телевизор в углу выдает дрожащую картинку и склонен к плохой погоде. Даже когда по ту сторону решетки светит солнце. Или идет дождь. Неважно, что показывают, — экран древнего телевизора с ручками всегда снежит.  
  
Он молчит со вторника. Слишком долго. Еще несколько дней, и его заставят говорить. Принудят. Или пеняй на себя.  
  
Это называют терапией, он слышал. Знает, что значит это слово. И знает, какого понимания этого слова от него хотят.  
  
Позже, в очереди к окошку, когда он оглядывается на стоящего за ним Карла, на Карле маска. Большая и блестящая, как гигантская муха, черная, грязная от старости. Не будет никакого вреда, если просто прикоснуться к ней, никакого вреда. У Карла мертвые глаза, он много лет уже ничего не видит. Мистер Карл не узнает.  
  
Он пытается, но стоит только моргнуть — маска исчезает. Белоглазый Карл потирает запястья и увлеченно, в деталях рассказывает, что случилось, когда он прошлой ночью обмочил постель.  
  
— Ханнигер.  
  
Сестра Эшворт кажется недовольной. Как будто ей пришлось окликать его не один раз.  
  
Он берет пластиковый стаканчик, закидывает в рот сегодняшнюю дозу таблеток счастья. Медсестры ведут себя так, словно это обычные детские витамины. Но он замечает, как они на самом деле действуют. А еще знает, что персонал понятия не имеет о том крохотном факте, что он множество раз чистил желудок и стал в этом практически профессионалом.  
  
Очень скоро проглоченные радужные таблеточки снова покажутся на свет божий.  
  
Эшворт улыбается ему, когда он показывает ей открытый рот с поднятым языком. Улыбается, будто псу, дождавшемуся, пока его выпустят наружу, и не нассавшему на ковер.  
  
Он улыбается в ответ.  
  
Если бы вон та гибкая соломинка была сделана из заостренного металла, он бы с удовольствием продемонстрировал сестре Эшворт «пеняй на себя». Прямо в глаз.  
  
Его улыбка становится еще шире.  
  
Этой ночью ему снятся маски с выпученными глазами, тяжелое дыхание. Сквозь пелену сна он слышит беспокойные, душераздирающие крики, громом звучащие в ушах. Снится, что он кричит громче всех.  
  


***

  
Дин вообще не хотел ехать, сказал, что это дело не для них. Но Сэм с недавних пор не принимал отказов.  
  
Они допросили всех свидетелей, каких смогли найти, Сэм продолжал неумолимо искать ответы. Это должно было быть их делом, никак иначе. Ведь что-то привлекло его в этот район.  
  
— Сэмми, пусть копы сами разбираются, — ворчит Дин, отхлебывая пиво, уставший и раздраженный после целого дня за рулем. Сам Сэм молча сидел на пассажирском месте, снова и снова гуглил в телефоне происшествие на шахте в 1980-м, пока не нарыл кое-какую информацию.  
  
— Сэмми, — повторяет Сэм вкрадчиво. Имя ему даже не подходит, но по какой-то неизвестной причине брату оно нравится. Наверное, заставляет его чувствовать себя так, словно семь — все еще возраст Сэма, а не рост в футах.  
  
Дин закатывает глаза и переводит взгляд на экран телевизора, где идет какая-то игра.  
  
— Все описывают одно и то же, в одних и тех же подробностях. И вывод получается один — какой-то псих с киркой и жаждой крови. И все. Это не наше дело.  
  
Дин произносит это так, будто уже все решил, но смотрит настороженно, уже знает, что Сэм будет спорить.  
  
— Или, — отвечает Сэм, — это шейпшифтер.  
  
— Точно. Любитель свежей кожи, который остается в одной и той же форме тридцать лет и прячет лицо под противогазом, чтобы его не опознали, — бормочет Дин себе под нос. — Ведь именно так шейпшифтеры обычно и действуют.  
  
Как будто они никогда не сталкивались с тем, что может вселиться в человеческое тело, может выдавать себя за человека, может обмануть всяких тупоголовых охотников вроде нелепых родственников Сэма. Время, проведенное в аду, должно было обострить ум его братца, а не сделать его тупым, как пробка. Но с другой стороны, может, он просто изводит Сэма. Он в последнее время безо всяких причин ведет себя как придурок.  
  
— Они не... — начинает Сэм, но останавливается. Он все равно ничего не добьется и понимает, почему.  
  
Когда Дин встает со стула и вопросительно приподнимает бровь, Сэм отворачивается. Он не смотрит, как Дин уходит, как уезжает в сторону мотеля. Дин ему не нужен. Без него Сэм работает лучше. Он быстрее, сильнее, лишен разных бесполезных, раздражающих качеств, присущих старшему брату. Вроде нравственности. Вот чего он хочет. Сэм и один со всем справится.  
  
Когда Сэм направляется к следующему бару, набитому местными жителями, «Импалы» на парковке нет. К счастью, бар совсем рядом дальше по дороге.  
  


***

  
Оказывается, на этот раз Дин все-таки был прав. Это дело не для них. Оно для Сэма. Даже если он этого пока не знает.  
  


***

  
Он никому здесь не нравится.  
  
Пожилой мужчина все еще кричит на него, пытается вырваться из захвата и ударить еще раз. А ему даже хочется, чтобы дедулю отпустили. На этот раз он будет готов.  
  
Том язвительно цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
— Членосос, а? Ну-ну, зачем же кидаться такими нехорошими словами.  
  
Он собирается добавить еще кое-что. И кое-чем заняться. Но не сейчас. Не сегодня. Сегодня у него есть дела поважнее.  
  
Кто-то поблизости произносит: «Дин», но звуки доносятся приглушенно, словно говорящий далеко. Далеко, но пытается приблизиться. Ищет кого-то и кого-то находит.  
  
— Дин! — повторяет незнакомый голос, неожиданно совсем рядом. Крепкие пальцы болезненной хваткой впиваются в руку. Он разворачивается, вскинув кулак, — надоели люди, постоянно его лапающие, — но останавливается, обнаружив, что бить придется выше. Намного.  
  
— Какого хрена ты де... — говорит высоченный парень с баками и убирает руку. Том даже немного разочарован. — Ой. Я принял тебя за другого, — вроде бы извинение, но не совсем.  
  
— Как и всегда, — улыбается Том. Не так, как улыбался сестре Эшворт.  
  
Посетители бара наблюдают за ними в ожидании очередной истории, которую можно будет обсудить завтра в закусочной. Том смотрит на парня, который так и не сводит с него глаз, на его рот, губы. Он выглядит необычно, словно какой-то гибрид: тело взрослого мужчины и мальчишечье лицо. Том мог бы каждому в этом кабаке дать отличный повод для завтрашних сплетен. Он трогает руку незнакомца, наслаждаясь ощущением кожи под пальцами. Он очень давно не касался кожи. Чужой кожи. Ну, по крайней мере, вот так не касался.  
  
Парень с баками даже не вздрагивает. Ничего не предпринимает и не говорит ни слова, и Том понимает, что значит это бездействие, видит причину этого оцепенения.  
  
Вот они, дела поважнее.  
  
Кому-то здесь он все-таки нравится.  
  


***

  
— Хотя я совершенно уверен, что в этом нет особой необходимости, должен сказать, — Сэм тщательно обдумывает свои следующие слова, доставая из-за стойки ключ от номера, — ты начинаешь все меньше и меньше напоминать мне моего знакомого.  
  
Том громко смеется:  
  
— Это комплимент, что бы ты ни говорил.  
  
— О, так и есть, — кивает Сэм, изумленно наблюдая, как красивый парень с зелеными глазами и яркими губами, невероятно похожий на его брата, идет к дверям, оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку, словно след из хлебных крошек.  
  
Сэм идет по следу.  
  
Оглядывается, только чтобы удостовериться, что администратор все так же мертва. Убедившись, что ее шея никогда не станет прежней, он гасит свет и щелкает другим переключателем, довольно кивая, когда зажигается вывеска «Свободных номеров нет».  
  
Мотель «Буревестник» далеко от того места, где спит его брат, и это именно то, что нужно сейчас Сэму.  
  


***

  
С Томом интересно так, как никогда не бывает с Дином.  
  
Его не волнует, что Сэму не нужен сон, Том тоже не спит. Он два раза отсасывает Сэму в душе; теплая вода становится розовой, как только Том встает под струи. Он довольно вздыхает, когда Сэм прикусывает ему внутреннюю сторону бедра с такой силой, что на бледной коже моментально расцветает яркий кровоподтек. И на вкус он намного лучше, чем Руби, чище.  
  
Он не злится, когда Сэм за шею прижимает его к матрасу и трется о задницу напряженным членом, лишь крепче обхватывает ногами и выгибает спину, его хрипы музыкой разливаются в воздухе.  
  
Том не запрещает Сэму спать с проститутками. Этой же ночью он лично доставляет ему одну, уже подготовленную и обездвиженную, с вырезанным языком.  
  
Сэм благодарит его за такой знак внимания, но это не то, что ему нужно. У него это уже есть, говорит он Тому.  
  
А когда Том называет его Сэмми, Сэм его не поправляет, но думает, что если бы мог, то почувствовал бы себя виноватым. Но он не может.  
  


***

  
Его телефон всю ночь мигает экраном, но Сэм его игнорирует. Даже не смотрит в ту сторону. Оставляет на столике у кровати, когда они натягивают свою промокшую одежду и идут в магазин за новой.  
  
Три часа ночи, время ведьм, и ни у одного из них нет денег.  
  


***

  
Том не говорит своем новому другу, куда они направляются. Да и сам точно не знает, пока не находит древний таксофон с потрепанной телефонной книгой, свисающей с цепи.  
  
У Сэмми будет новая одежда.  
  


***

  
Сэм спускается со второго этажа в новой рубашке — та немного тесновата, но у него бывали и похуже. Зато фланелевая, по крайней мере, в его стиле. Старые деревянные ступени скрипят и постанывают под его весом, а перила рассохлись от длительного использования.  
  
Том сидит на полу в центре комнаты, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками, раскачивается вперед-назад, мычит под нос незатейливую мелодию и коротко посмеивается. От уголков глаз у него разбегаются мягкие морщинки, и он кажется Сэму еще более знакомым.  
  
— И кто теперь членосос. Кто теперь членосос, — хихикает Том.  
  
Сэм осматривает комнату. Густые красные тона и сладковатый запах в воздухе. Очень характерный. Опрокинутый торшер, россыпь брызг на спинке старого дивана.  
  
На кресле-качалке в неловкой позе раскинулся старик, серые брюки между ног заляпаны темно-красным, капли размеренно стучат о доски пола. Широко распахнутые глаза старика остекленели, отведенное ему на жизнь время истекло. Изо рта у него торчит отрезанный пенис, и Сэм не может оторвать взгляд.  
  
Да и не хочет.  
  
— Никогда раньше не видел кастрацию с помощью кирки, — выдыхает он восхищенно.  
  
Том смотрит на него и перестает раскачиваться.  
  
— Это теперь наше, Сэмми, все наше.  
  
Сэм слушает слова, но слышит в них совсем не то значение.  
  
— Что «все»?  
  
— Дом, — говорит Том с легкой ухмылкой.  
  


***

  
Он даже не успевает до конца открыть дверь в спальню, как Том кидается на него — необузданно, яростно, срывая с плеч новую рубашку. Сэм бы разозлился, если б мог связно мыслить, разозлился, если бы Том уже не был возбужден и не прижимался к нему, каменно-твердый и такой охуенно горячий, что у Сэма перед глазами все расплывается от напряжения.  
  
Совсем как Дин. Совсем как Дин. Не как Дин. Не Дин.  
  
У Сэм нет ни времени, ни терпения на всякие тонкости, он валит Тома на пол одним сильным толчком, расстегивает штаны, нависая сверху. Упирается руками по обеим сторонам его головы, фиксируя на месте, и сильно, до боли, вжимается пахом в пах.  
  
Том то ли не замечает, то ли ему плевать — он сражается со штанами Сэма, пока не стягивает их под задницу, и скользит ладонями в трусы, впиваясь ногтями в ягодицы с такой силой, что из горла Сэма вырывается тонкий скулеж.  
  
– Сэ-э-э-э-м... — на стоне выдыхает Том, глаза у него блестят.  
  
Вот это-то и есть особенность Тома. Он все делает с огоньком в глазах.  
  
Пол под ними грязный и липкий, и это помогает Сэму сфокусироваться на действительности того, чем они занимаются, на реальности светлых веснушек под его пальцами, полных губ и вкуса, что скрывается за ними, на реальности того, что он собирается выебать Тома на этом полу так, как никогда не получится трахнуть того, другого.  
  
Когда Том наконец лежит под ним голый, изгибаясь, тяжело дыша и крича «сильнее» и «ну давай же», и «заставь меня почувствовать», только тогда до Сэма доходит, что он совершенно забыл про презерватив. И что его нисколько это не беспокоит.  
  
Ему кажется, так даже лучше.  
  
Том хватает его за лицо перемазанными в крови руками, тянет к себе для очередного лихорадочного поцелуя, небрежного и мокрого, и прекрасного. Теперь он со смехом выкрикивает имя Сэма, как будто пробует его на язык, а кончая, содрогается, словно умирает, выплескиваясь горячим и липким между их животами. Собирает пальцами капли, лениво облизывает их и шепчет:  
  
— Гарри, Гарри...  
  
Где-то дальше по коридору громко тикают старые часы, а Сэм разлетается на куски, сцепив зубы, и маленькая смерть вот-вот настигнет его, в то время как тело дедули все еще остывает внизу.  
  
Сэм тонет в собственном поту, чувствует на языке чужую слюну, под ногтями засохла кровь какой-то тощей проститутки и никак не смывается, а он думает об аромате сладкого пирога...  
  
Сэм трахает все сильнее, вгоняет член с такой силой, что с каждым толчком Том скользит по полу на несколько дюймов, у Сэма от трения горят колени, но он ебет и ебет, и ебет, пока не изливается глубоко внутри бессвязно бормочущего Тома и не утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи, старательно притворяясь, что не слышит беспрерывно звучащую в подсознании старую песню «Металлики».  
  
Они уходят еще до того, как тело начинает коченеть.  
  


***

  
— Черт возьми, ты где был?! — Дин кидается к нему, как только Сэм переступает через порог.  
  
Сэм бросает на него недовольный взгляд.  
  
— Гулял.  
  
— Ага, я так и понял по запаху, — Дин даже не старается скрыть отвращение, рассматривая младшего брата. — Я бы спросил, какую сучку ты трахнул на этот раз, но...  
  
— Красивую, — равнодушно говорит ему Сэм. Он раздевается, и его не волнует, что на одежде остались следы всей округи, за два дня осевшие на ткани вонью и засохшими пятнами. Не волнует, что он стоит голый перед Дином. Не волнует, что брат таращится на него, как на сумасшедшего. Не волнует, что, может быть, он и есть сумасшедший. — Очень красивую...  
  


***

  
Сэм неестественно спокоен, когда они уезжают из города. Сидит на своем месте, пялится в окно и думает, что Гармония не такой уж и плохой городок. Решает, что в ближайшее время, пожалуй, вернется сюда отдохнуть. Теперь у него есть здесь свой дом.  
  
Через два часа пути он замечает высокого человека с ног до головы в белоснежном, с темно-русыми волосами, идущего по траве и смеющегося в небо. Сэм вытягивает шею, когда они проезжают мимо, напрягает зрение, и человек исчезает словно мираж.  
  
— Убил шифтера? — спрашивает Дин, не отводя взгляда с дороги.  
  
Краем глаза Сэм замечает напряжение в лице брата. Нарочитую небрежность в голосе. Это его способ попросить прощения.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Сэм, — убил.  
  
Дин улыбается. Включает старый кассетник и постукивает пальцами по рулю. Сэм смотрит на его профиль и думает о мягких морщинках в уголке глаза.  
  


***

  
На следующий день после того, как Смерть силком вернул его к жизни, он просыпается, и Дин приходит повидать его в темноте. Вокруг затхлость, металл и запах старого деревенщины. Так он и понимает, что дома. В бункере.  
  
Дин держит Сэма за лицо, ищет внешние повреждения, спрашивает, что он помнит. Сэм моргает и пытается думать.  
  
— Не напрягайся, — говорит ему Дин, но не помогает.  
  
Последнее, что он вспоминает, закрывая глаза: трава, старое кладбище, прыжок в зияющую дыру вместе с Михаилом и молчаливое последнее «прощай» Дину. Брат смотрит на него выжидающе:  
  
— Что-нибудь?  
  
Сэм собирается сказать «нет», потому что нет ничего, пустота, но тут Дин наклоняется и заключает его в одно из своих удушающих братских объятий, то, которое говорит, что он вот-вот заплачет и вот-вот сломает Сэму ребра, и что-то крохотное и неправдоподобное всплывает в памяти. Эти руки, или похожие на них, держащие его с совсем другими намерениями.  
  
И Сэмми все-таки кое-что вспоминает.


End file.
